Wireless communications systems are rapidly growing in usage. In recent years, wireless devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have become increasingly sophisticated. In addition to supporting telephone calls, many mobile devices now provide access to the Internet, email, text messaging, and navigation using the global positioning system (GPS), and are capable of operating sophisticated applications that utilize these functionalities. In general, wireless communication technologies, such as cellular communication technologies, are substantially designed to provide mobile communication capabilities to wireless devices generally powered by a portable power supply, e.g., a battery. Batteries hold a finite charge, and so in order to improve the battery life of a wireless device, one approach is to reduce the power consumption required to perform wireless communications. Accordingly, some wireless communication technologies implement features designed to conserve power while still providing a high-quality user experience. Generally speaking, portions of circuitry in a wireless device may be powered down when not in use in order to save power and conserve battery life.
Several voice services technologies are available. For example, according to voice over LTE (VoLTE), data can be received and transmitted at time points according to allocation of base stations. In addition, many allocation methods have been developed for saving power in transmitting and receiving audio/speech data, such as discontinuous reception (or DRX), semi-persistent scheduling (SPS), and scheduling request (SR).
In this regard, communication devices and timing control methods are needed that are capable of improving the performance and power consumption in a communications system.